


Not yet anyway.

by tari_vilya



Series: Drarry Discord Writers Corner Drabbles [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drarry Discord Writers Corner Drabble Challenge, Fix-It, Gen, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-24
Updated: 2018-09-24
Packaged: 2019-07-16 11:37:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16085345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tari_vilya/pseuds/tari_vilya
Summary: Harry returns to Hogwarts with a plan to fix everything.





	Not yet anyway.

He moves like a ghost, slipping past the wards. He is an intruder, but the wards allowed him in. To them, he is the first year student, not the battle weary adult. In this time, the wars do not rage. ...not yet, anyway.  
  
Harry heads to the dungeons. Hermione had run every scenario, endlessly repeated, the results were ... frustrating, … unbelievable, a single moment to save everyone. A hand extended in friendship, rejected and never offered again. ...not yet anyway.  
He stares down at the restless blond. Draco’s parents were already pushing, and the small boy obeyed. Nightmares. His innocent heart re-lived injury inflicted on those who had done him no harm. That innocence was the first casualty, one no one even knew to mourn. ...not yet anyway.  
  
To stop Voldemort early, they needed one strategically placed Slytherin who could prove Snape was a friend, reveal a rat traitor, convince other Slytherins to help and Hogwarts would unify behind Harry. Draco was the key. Harry’s fingers ran softly, tenderly through fine fair hair. Draco turned in his sleep. Harry had never told him they could be friends. …not yet anyway.


End file.
